Neinfricat Mesia
Go away'', traitor! Ever wondered why they call me "Coldblooded"? Because I'm not social! As long as I live, the blood you spilled will never wipe off your hands! '' ''For the character after 1994, see Neinfricat Mesia (Freedom Fighter). '' # He has gained the ability to use negative chaos energy because it was forced into him when the Russian Government tried to shoot a ultra-focused beam of chaos energy to incinerate him. He was forced into a dark transformation, unable to control the rage that entered in that transformation. # He has been punched by Locke II when he tried to steal the Master Emerald. He explained that the Russians were going to power a device of great destruction with the aforementioned gem and he was going to hide it in Emerald Haven to avoid detection by the Russians. # His favorite perk is Juggernog. He says it tastes like cherry-flavored eggnog. Appearance Neinfricat is a 5'7" male hedgehog with blue spines and a Resistance Uniform, which is exactly like Primis Tank Dempsey's uniform. He has a Resistance badge on his uniform's right pocket, and a Four-Star Badge on his uniform's left pocket. His uniform's shoulders has a US Captain insignia. His belly has a Royal Mark. Personality He is cold and black, unable to feel the warmth of Chrysanthème's love for him. Neinfricat has a history of being constantly broken and beaten emotionally by his enemies. He hides his feelings to everyone but his family and his life-long friend. He is secretive and very clandestine with his personal struggles and when someone other than his family or his lifetime tries to confront him about his issues or was the former source of the issues, he holds rancor and resentment over the person who'd done these two things. After absorbing Midnight Geistkraft, he became more cold, had a gaping hole in his spirit, and he became due to becoming partially lycanthropized. History Born in Rouen, Normandy, France, he was a strange kid. He was known to shake his head at random, and speak to himself. He was smart enough that he skipped all of Elementary, Middle and High school with a simple test. He graduated with a PhD in Biology from the University of Rouen in 1994. While in Mittelburg his friend, Gabriel Prower, he was struck by a strange energy, causing to become partially lycanthropized, and with seeing Chrysanthème in the Resistance base, he tried to maul her, but she simply kissed him, and his ego and superego were put back in place, and he started to act like a normal person. After the Geistkraft was put out of his body, he completely changed, becoming his newer self. Abilities, Powers and Skills He has a marksman's eye and super strength (able to lift 1 ton without issues). He can cook, has full knowledge of the Japanese language, and is a master Blacksmith and swordsmith, making a wedding ring out of a alloy of Meteoric Iridium and Gold for his future bride. His most prized sword is the Mayonaka, made out of Hadean Obsidian, so sharp that it could cut through the night sky.